


Under the Bridge, Desire Hides

by BluKrown



Series: Griffith and the Queen [2]
Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluKrown/pseuds/BluKrown
Summary: The Queen of Midland arrives at the White Phoenix Knight's campsite mid-siege. She claims to be here on important business but when she and Commander Griffith are nearly caught fucking under an unused bridge, this might not have been what she meant.
Relationships: Griffith/Queen of Midland (Berserk)
Series: Griffith and the Queen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Under the Bridge, Desire Hides

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned by the lovely @GhostlyJudge

It was a hot summer's day in Midland. With the sun beating down from the clear blue sky, it was predicted to be boiling day. That is why the royal procession - a party of the king and queen of Midland as well as a few political and military advisors, including the king's brother, Julius - had decided to start their travels at dawn. But even with the sun only halfway to its peak, the procession was sweaty and horses puffing in the growing heat.

Luckily, they arrived at their destination soon after the Queen's first complaint on her condition. Who, although still choosing to wear the many layers of brilliant embroidery and jewels, still saw it reason enough to complain about it all. The king was about to suggest a pause, to rest the horses and find shade for his wife, when the leading knight recognised the tents and flags of their battalion. The White Phoenix Knights, or as many still knew them the Band of the Hawk, had set up their camp a few miles from a distant fortress. 

The lord of said castle had rebelled against their lieges, unhappy with a change in trade which had affected his revenue seriously. With all the money he had left, the nobleman had paid arm and leg for a small army and had them guard and protect him while he hid up in one of the towers.

The king, who thought favourably of his new brigade of knights, had thought them to be the perfect candidate for this campaign. Wanting to establish this famous group of mercenaries as part of only his royal militia, so that when people thought of Griffith and his knights, they still thought of the crown.

The queen had to admit it was a clever notion. People in the growing empire were still cautious about their new ruler. So having the Band of the Hawk restrained and under his command, respect and fear would surely come hand in hand.

Griffith, the commander of the White Phoenix Knights, walked with two lower ranked soldiers to greet the group as they arrived. Bowing heavily to the king and respectful nods to Julius and the other nobles. But when the hawk laid eyes on the unexpected guest, the Queen of Midland, the commander paused.

The king, presuming Griffith's pause in greeting his wife as mere confusion, interjected, "Your queen has decided to join us in our visit as she worries about the people other than soldiers who are here to assist you. Especially the women under your employ."

"Indeed," The queen said haughtily, thrusting out her heavily-ringed right hand before the commander. "Although you are a commander we all trust, some of your men under your wing are much less . . . civil."

"Your majesty," The hawk began, before going down on one knee and kissing the queen's stretched out hand. "You have nothing to worry about, the nurses, maids and seamstresses who care for us are just as cared for as any of the soldiers, blacksmiths and stewards."

The queen - although giddy to feel the touch of a lover she had been separated from for a good month now - pulled her hand away and quietly wiped the hand against her skirt and frowned.

"Now, now," The King interjected, sensing some sort of tension between the two, "Let's hold the meeting before we indulge in more frivolous topics, shall we?"

Griffith bowed, "Of course, your highness. Follow me."

Walking the main path through the tents, the guests to the campsite could see the knights. Resting, fixing up wounds, helping repair armour and weapons. The ladies who also worked were busy as well, washing bloody and dirty cloths, helping injured knights and cooking up the field's worth of food needed to feed the occupants of the barracks.

Into the bigger, more extravagant tent at the end of the path, the royal entourage was welcomed with a beautiful interior. Mostly filled with the long, wooden table and many chairs, there was also a chalkboard and multiple maps on display, ready to be used in case of plans.

The group settled into their seats, the king at his rightful seat at the head of the table with the Queen, Julius and the advisors on the left, and Griffith and his captains on the right.

Although for most of the meeting Griffith stood by the blackboard - where he drew and wrote while he explained the next step in his plans to siege the castle - but when he was in his seat he was having a difficult time keeping his sanity together. The queen, a woman who loved to tease and play sick jokes on him, had her unshoed foot caressing his leg. At first she only intended to taunt him while he spoke, trying to poke him enough to react openly to her touch. In those instances, she only got a cold, warning look, practically ordering her to stop before they were found out. But the queen was starting to get excited from it actually, the idea of being watched or getting caught while being intimate with the commander by anyone at the table was exceedingly thrilling to her. So much so she became more and more daring with the second.

Her legs were blessed with length, as she did not find much trouble in removing her shoes and lifting her velvet stockinged foot high enough to brush her lover's inner thigh. Although the only above table reaction was the slight twitch of his eye, the hawk legs jumped at the gall of the queen. Irritated by the escalation, Griffith did not stop her, clearly getting some kind of sick enjoyment out of it himself.

To the queen's disappointment, that was as far as she could go without arousing suspicion with the other occupants at the table. But that did not stop her from continuing, grazing the clearly sensitive inner leg of the commander as he tried his best to keep a calm demeanour as his lower body jittered.

It was not a very long meeting, mostly talking about how they were to transport supplies if the campaign continued. There was also the introduction to any new measures the White Phoenix's had done since the crown last contacted them. 

The queen could see the Hawk's relief from being freed from her teasing when they all got to get up. The queen taking her time in leaving the tent, with the excuse that the ground was so dirty she had to pause to scrape the mud off her shoes - as she secretly put back on her shoes. The king and Julius, curious to see how armour maintenance was, had been given a guide to show them the blacksmiths and forgers. When the two men had inquired on what the queen would do, however, she vehemently stated, "As I said, I want to see how the women of the camp are doing. And Griffith is to show me and give me details."

The two men, clearly not caring for such things, gave nods of understanding before they were off. Leaving the queen and Griffith to go in a separate direction.

"I do not recall offering myself to be your guide, Your Highness," Griffith said, looking around them closely for any over-observant eyes.

The queen let out a 'hmph', raising her head high, "Are you asserting that I must ask? I am your Queen, you obey me as much as you do your King."

Griffith, either for fear of retribution, whether from the queen herself or the end of a whip, kept his objections to himself. Instead asking, "Where would you like to go first, Your Highness?"

The queen, who had just as keen a eye as the Hawk in many regards, caught sight of a maid hard at work. Scrubbing a particularly dirtied tunic against the washboard.

"Where do you find the water to clean the clothes?" The queen asked, "And better yet, where do you find the water to drink? I'm sure there was some mention of a river that is stopped by a dam, correct?"

"You would be correct, yes." Griffith nodded. "We used the water from the non-damned side for all our needs."

"Doesn't that make the water filthy?" The queen inquired with a wrinkle of her nose. "You would be using that water to bathe in as well right?"

"Yes but do not worry," the commander assured as they reached the end of the camping ground. "We seperate the water and use only what we need. We may be going into the drier part of summer but there will be no fear of thirst. Unless you are the unlucky few who live on the other side of the castle's wall."

The dam was a war strategy to flush the soldiers out from their hole, as the river had a passage into the castle grounds, They had tried to use it as a thoroughfare to sneak in troops but to no avail.

The queen didn't seem convinced so Griffith furthered, "I can show you the dam if you like."

"Yes," The queen resigned, "Let us do that."

With the two on horseback, they followed the trail made by travelling buckets to the dam, where many knights and aid were taking rations of the clear water back to camp. With the queen silent, it was enough approval for Griffith to think this was only an excuse to get them away from the rest of her procession.

Looking across the land, the queen caught sight of a bridge downstream, or at least following the skeleton of the riverbed. Without a word, the queen tugged at her horse to take her there. With Griffith not making any effort to stop her as he followed.

The bridge was made out of brick, looking like a sore thumb around the rest of the landscape with no water to go over. Getting off her steed, the Queen took to walk under the bridge. Realising how odd the underside looked up close.

The exposed outside of the bridge had cracks and paled in the harsh sunlight of countless summers. The underside was dark, with dried moss and water plants starting to shrivel up from roots which grew from cracks in the bricks. And although the ground below her was just as barren as the ground by the bridge, the overpass gave great shade and cooled the queen as soon as she went into it's shade.

_ Perfect _ , she thought.

"Are we done here, Your Highness?" Griffith inquired, "I'm sure your husband is expecting you back at camp by now."

"He can wait." The queen said bluntly, trailing her hand over the bricks. Her eyes then looking to the calm hawk.

Griffith gave a cold smile, "You really do like to keep men waiting."

The queen frowned, "Only because they're impatient."

"But you're not much better, my lady." The commander objected, taking a step closer to her. "Distracting a commander in a meeting, not very queenly of you."

The queen's eyes squinted, "You better watch your mouth, hawk."

"Your highness, did I offend you somehow? I was only being honest-" The queen stopped the Hawk's mouth from speaking any further as she clutched them in her long-nailed hand.

"How about you use that mouth of yours for something useful." Letting the tips of her nails squeeze slightly into the skin of the man's cheeks.

The commander was clearly smiling through his restraint, "By all means, give me the order."

Letting the Hawk go the Queen of Midland sat on the rocky, dirty ground. Lifting the layers of fabric, the queen opened her legs to reveal the beautiful silk panties. Where a clear sign of the queen's hidden arousal was visible by how soaked her cunt was through the cloth.

"That silver tongue had better be good for more than just insulting your queen, Griffith." The royal ordered, waiting expectantly for the commander to have at it.

Griffith's eyes surveyed her, seeing through to her bare skin even under the tight layers over her chest. "Very well, Your Highness." He did a bow, acting as if he was taking her for a dance rather than going down on her.

The queen was about to tell him off for keeping her waiting but Griffith was swiftly on his knees. Not seeming to much care that the soft blue pants he wore were now covered in the dirty ground below them.

Griffith looked good between the Queen of Midland's legs. While pale fingers went to tug the moistened fabric aside, his ice blue eyes watched her. Even as his tongue licked the bud of her clit, the cold stare never left.

The hawk had now had months to learn just what the queen liked and he showed visible ease as he let his tongue satiate the queen's heat. His left hand had his thumb hooked around the frail underwear strap and tugging it away from her heat as the rest of his fingers held a firm grip on the queen's high upper thigh. His right was at her other leg, encouraging her legs to stay separated as soon enough, they would shake and threaten to close around his neck if he was not careful.

The queen soon had one hand on Griffith's head, her long nails softly tugging on a handful of hair to go faster or slower as she wished it. Her other hand caressing one of her own breasts through the cloth of her dress.

Griffith's lips sucked onto her clit, his tongue lapping over the inner folds. But it was not enough for the queen, she arched her hips and tightened her grip in his hair to urge the commander to quicken.

Griffith's tongue lapped at her clit quicker, rotating the sensitive bead of skin in a circular motion. On occasion closing his lips around the top of the folds to suck the clit to the sounds of delight from the queen's mouth.

Her climax was slowly drawing near, her noises of endearment only growing louder even as she bit her lip and covered her mouth. She was more than happy to finish on this. The idea of Griffith having to either gratify himself or suffer with his own arousal giving the queen a sadistic sort of pleasure that only made the queen yearn for the hawk's touch further.

The hawk appeared to have other ideas, however. He stopped his work and wiped his mouth. 

"I didn't tell you to stop." The queen said, not hiding her anger as her body was heavy with an arousal that still had not been satisfied.

The commander smiled his cold-eyed smile, "Your highness, forgive me but I would like to indulge." His hands came down to untie and unlatch the two layers of dress on the queen's person. Her corset supported her breast over the final of the surely sweltering amount of clothing, a thin dress that reminded the hawk of the nightgown the queen had worn on their first night.

The queen of Midland's nipples were firm and obvious through the fabric and with a soft rip, he teared the seam of the cloth till it reached where it tucked under the corset. Freeing her breasts.

The queen was furious. "How dare you! That under-dress was worth at least ten horses!"

Griffith cupped her chest in his two hands, smile ever present as he squeezed them just softly enough to make the queen shiver. "No one will know, your highness. If we just cover you with the other layers, no one would notice."

The queen did not seem satisfied. Giving the handsome military commander a venomous glare as Griffith ducked down to let his tongue lick at one of her nipples as his thumb and forefinger teased the other.

"Besides," Griffith furthered, looking to the queen as he mocked her through her nipples. "With how much dirt you've got on yourself, that would be far more telling than a ripped under-dress."

The queen did not find anything witty enough to quip back at the hawk, and could only glare at Griffith as he used his hands and mouth on her chest with such adeptness that it only made her more angry. Not that it did not gratify her.

But the act was so slow. If they were in a bedchamber or at least somewhere a bit more private than on a dry riverbed, the queen would have gone along with the commander's more sensual behaviour. But right now all she wanted was the hawk's cock inside her and the fullness that came with it. She would have to convince him.

The queen's fingers reached past where Griffith kissed and licked her chest to between his legs to touch the bulge present between the gaps of his armour. The commander did not seem shocked by the queen's conduct, in fact his legs opened wider to welcome the adventurous hand. 

Cupping the erection with her hand, the queen was pleased to see Griffith paused his ravishing of her chest. His breath coming out heavy and his waist jittering slightly. Perhaps restraining the want to push into the queen's touch, she presumed.

It was only a few moments before Griffith had had enough, silently sitting up on his knees to free his erection from the armour and padded trousers beneath. The queen, so used to the sight of it, smiled as her hand took the shaft in a soft yet firm grip. She watched the hawk as she touched him, roving her hand up and down on his prick. Dragging the excess skin with it. At the tip she would purposefully let her fingers touch the head and it's slit in a mocking sort of taunt.

The commander resumed at her chest, squeezing the heartily-sized breasts in his hands as he nipped and bit at her nipples and the soft skin that surrounded them. But his breaths soon became too heavy and moans too frequent to keep his mouth at her tits. 

The hawk's teeth were soon gritted, his hips seemably out of his own control as they thrust his cock into the queen's hand in a plea for more. But Griffith seemed to catch on to the concept that this, like their quips and their sharp words, was a competition. And the queen was silently grinning to see he was not going to let her win so easily as he pressed a kiss her lips.

Part of the queen just wanted to finish the commander here and let his seed spill into her hand but her wet folds were imploring for him inside her. Sure she did not mind refusing Griffith but refusing herself? She was not a fool.

"Get up," The queen ordered. 

Not waiting for Griffith to reply, she got to her feet. Spreading her legs as she stood to balance herself on the dried waterbed before hitching up the many layers of her skirt and pulling them up past her hip. Exposing her legs, mostly clothed by long white stockings, and aching warmth between them.

Getting to his feet, Griffith went between her legs and hoisted her up. Back against the cold bricks and legs crossed around the Hawks's waist. The queen's jitter of delight at the ease he lifted her quickly being replaced with the arousing thrill as he pressed his hard prick against her wet lips. A finger went down and stroked the sensitive folds of skin through her soaking underwear. 

"Hurry up," The regent hissed, "Before anyone comes looking for us."

Griffith let out a soft snort, "Your majesty, no one knows we're here." The adventurous finger pulled the fabric covering her cunt away. "Besides," The queen felt something bigger brush against her entrance. "Why do I have the feeling you would like to be seen?" And with one harsh push, Griffith sheathed his healthily sized member inside her.

The queen gasped outwardly, revelling as her inner walls strained to fill his mass as he slid through. She could feel him twitching. Him too, overwhelmed with the sensation of being inside her.

"Y-You'd be the biggest of fools if you- nnggh," Her retort was stopped by a mockingly slow pull out. The head of the hawk's cock dragging against the most sensitive of walls. "If you . . . If you think I would ever allow myself to be caught with you."

"Your majesty, I never said anything about being caught." Griffith said in a chillingly amused tone, "I just think the concept of it thrills you."

The queen did not respond, perhaps because she did not find a smart enough response or because Griffith began to move again. As smooth and calm as ever, the commander had a good rhythm going as he thrust in and out of her wet folds.

Through the soft din of crumpling fabric and clinking of buckles on the commander's armour, the lewd sounds of sex was the sweetest of musics, with the soft groans of Griffith being the shiver-worthy chorus. The queen closed her eyes, letting the feeling of the hawk's hot and heavy thrusts overwhelm her. 

Or at least until she heard the sound of footsteps.

Multiple footsteps, along with the clunking of armour and clopping of horses.

"Shit," The queen muttered, slapping Griffith's hands that held at her waist in order to let her stand.

She turned to glance at the opening of the bridge. The noises were getting louder, soldiers returning from a patrol. The queen looked to Griffith, not hiding the look of worry. But the hawk seemed nonplussed. His cold blue eyes only showing a flicker of concern before it disappeared, merely putting a finger to his mouth in a silent 'shush'.

Then, a voice spoke over the invading chatter, silencing them. "I'm sure they went this way."

The queen did not recognise the voice but when she took a quick look at Griffith. His eyes were wide, the hands that had held at her elbows squeezing quite strongly. Clearly, the speaker was someone the Hawk did not want to see.

"Don't be ridiculous, Captain Guts!" A voice rang out, "This is the queen we're talking about. Why would she  _ willingly  _ go under a bridge of all places?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she's back at the tents already." Another man's voice joined in. "Probably drinkin' the commander's wine and complain' about the heat." 

The queen had enough pride to want to object but, for once, she agreed with the soldier's voice.  _ Yes, I am up in the tents. I would never be seen coming down here. Go! Keep looking for me! _ The queen's silent pleas did not seem to affect the curious captain. His heavy armoured footsteps only grew louder as he got closer to the underside of the bridge.

The Queen of Midland was clearly too preoccupied with silently imploring the soldier to ignore his curiosity to notice the Hawk's devilish hands. The pale yet soft fingers had clutched onto her arms in worry, had now disappeared under the layers of her skirt that had still stayed lifted. One brushing her clit with the softest of touches while the other delved further past, taunting the rather wide opening of her ass.

She bit her lip before any noise could come from her as a pleasurable shiver coursed up her body. The queen glared, half angry and half horrified, at the commander.

Head still turned to the source of their interruption, there was still a faint hint of a smirk on the Hawk's face. Only to grow wider when his finger at her ass easily entered past the lip of the loosened muscle.

The Queen opened her mouth in a silent moan, the Hawk's finger easily finding the exact sport that made her unravel. All the while, footsteps continued closer, slow but certain.

Any second now, the captain, will see  _ her _ . Catch her undressed and a mess, with the commander having his way with her. Although the Queen very much enjoyed dominating over Griffith, being at his mercy and risking being discovered was doing something very strange. Her hands clenched onto Griffith's forearms, both out of fear and pleasure.

The queen could now see a footstep come into view, just one more step now. And her deepest secrets would be all out in the open for everyone to see.

"Captain," A voice called in a grown, "C'mon, there's nothing down there. Let's get back to camp, you know Captain Casca would give us a lashing if we're late in returning."

There was a moment of silence and even Griffith had paused his invasive fingers to listen. Waiting.

"Fine." The captain muttered and soon enough, heavy armoured footsteps were clanking up the slope of the river. And slowly but surely, the patrol crossed the bridge and continued onward.

"Thank god." The queen sighed, finally letting her hands loosen the knckle-white grip on Griffith's arms. But relief was soon replaced with anger, as she glared to the Hawk in a fury, "What in the world did you think you were doing?"

The hawk didn't flinch nor even indicate any sort of regret on his face, smirk still affixed. "Thaking advantage of this opportunity of course, your majesty. Surely you must've noticed how much more aroused you became when Guts was just paces away from discovering us?"

The queen's face had already been flushed in stimulation but now burned white hot in embarrassment. "Quiet!" She snaped in a fury.

"I will, but at least allow me to finish you off." 

Not for the first time today, the queen had half a mind to leave the pathetic excuse for a commander now. But she did not know when she would ever have the chance to be alone with Griffith again. 

"Fine," The queen hissed. But she slapped Griffith's hands away, "I don't want to see your face, it'll only make me angrier." And turned around.

She felt a bit crude as she tried her best to pull the multiple layers of skirt up her waist to expose her bare rear.

"As you wish it." Was all Griffith said.

Instead of a finger, the queen felt the larger head of Griffith's cock brushing between her ass cheeks. It certainly made the queen silently jump but it was not unwanted. 

Griffith clearly had been restraining himself quite a lot up to that point, as he was rather indelicate in sheathing himself inside the queen. It was abrupt and quick but ever so delicious, dragging a gasp from the queen's lips.

Griffith's were sharp and deep, pushing inside her at the perfect angle as with almost each pull out, the queen let out a groan. His pace, however, was not as quick as the queen would've liked. So she wasn't ashamed to tell him so.

"H-Harder, dammit." She ordered, hands bracing on the brick work of the bridge to brace herself better. 

The Hawk obliged but clearly, he was reaching his end. His breathes were heavy and the hands that held her waist were only a shadow of how hard those talons could squeeze her usually. For a moment, disappointment dulled her excitement at the prospect of Griffith finishing without her. But clearly, he had a remedy for that.

The Hawk leaned over her so his lips were as close to the queen's ear as he could manage in this position. "My lady, imagine if Guts had caught us. Although you may deny it, why do I have a feeling you would have gladly taken my cock even with soldiers watching?"   
The queen shivered at the thought, almost feeling the eyes of the surely ten-men troop watching her. Seeing her get unravelled by their commander's prick. But her pride stuck with her.

"I t-told you to -mmh! - shut it." The queen mumbled through a groan.

"But don't you see, you squeeze so much tighter when I talk about it." The queen could hear the cold sneer without even seeing it. She could be embarrassed but it only excited her more.

Griffith knowing such a disgusting quirk of the queen's, as if anal and fucking under a bridge wasn't enough, thrilled her almost as much as the voyerism did. The queen didn't reply, her mind to awash with the voyeuristic scenario and throat preoccupied with dispensing the lewdist of noises.

"Do you think they would remember that and tell the others? Let them retell it and have a thousand men touching themselves that very night to the thought of their proud queen doing the foulest of things." Even the queen felt her own muscles squeeze around the Hawk's shaft at that. "Would you want them to watch? Next time I get you in your bedchamber, I could open the curtains and have the sight of us visible for all the soldiers and people of the town to see."

The queen was close now, the thought of being pressed to the cold glass of her bedroom window, fucked just like this, as a castle-worth of soldiers and other occupants watched her. 

"Fuck, Griffith." The queen now whined.

"Would you want your dear husband to see too? And that pathetic lover too? I could have my way with you on the throne, let all the court behold the Queen of Midland taking cock like she was made for it."

It was then, finally, the queen let out a raspy groan. A million shivers racking down her spine as the many eyes stared as she came. Let it be known, let the populace see the queen in all of her disheveled wonderment.

Griffith was not far behind, giving one or two more thrusts before he pulled himself out of her. "Turn around, your majesty. Let the world see what your talent gets you."

The queen's legs were as shaky as a newborn fawn as she turned and dropped to her knees. Opening her mouth, she welcomed the warm spurts of cum as it coated her tongue, mouth and chin, along with the delectable moans of Griffith as he came.

Still within the cloud of post-orgasim bliss, the queen licked and wiped away the deluge before finally getting back to her feet. She gave herself a moment to steady herself, before rearranging her dress into a more appropriate appearance, although the tears and scuff marks were a big indication that something went amiss.

"Now, we shall say I tripped some place on the walk." The queen stated, sounding as official and cuteous. "Make sure you apologise for not stopping it from happening."

The Hawk had followed suite in cleaning himself up. Although for him it was a much easier ordeal, merely readjusting his pants and pulling the straying hairs back into the loose ponytail. "Very well. I hope you and the king stay for a few days, we are going to attempt another siege on the fortress. I'm sure you would like to see your troops hard at work, no?"

Well, the army at large? Not really. However, the thought of Griffith, the Commander of the White Phoenix Knights, in full armour and helm, slashing through the enemy and taking the castle in the name of the crown was definitely a nice image.

"Very well."

**Author's Note:**

> back on our dom/kink-insane Queen bullshit! this kink will surely not cause them trouble later on . . .right?
> 
> kudos and comments are what keeps this smut wheelhouse turning!  
> @BluKrown on twitter/tumblr


End file.
